The present invention relates to a clip that retains a cover panel to a partition frame member, and in particular to a U-shaped clip that permits vertical routing of utility lines within the cover.
The efficient use of building floor space is an ever-growing concern, in particular as building costs continue to escalate. Open office plans have been developed to reduce overall officing costs, and generally incorporate large, open floor spaces in buildings that are equipped with module furniture systems which are readily reconfigurable to accommodate the ever changing needs of a specific user, as well as the divergent requirements of different tenants. One arrangement panel used for furnishing open plans includes movable or portable partition panels that are detachably interconnected to partition off the open spaces into individual workstations and/or offices. Such partition panels have sufficient strength to receive hang-on furniture units, such as work surfaces, overhead cabinets, shelves, etc., and are generally known in the office furniture industry as xe2x80x9csystems furniture.xe2x80x9d In addition, such partition panels have an acoustical, sound-absorbing configuration to promote a quiet, pleasant work environment.
Such partition systems commonly include a variety of cover panels, such as large, flat cover panels that extend across the sides of the partitions, providing a decorative appearance, as well as contributing to the acoustical properties of the partition system. Partition systems may also include a plurality of elongated, narrow covers or trim pieces that extend horizontally along the top edge of the partition panels to provide a decorative appearance and close off the top edge of the partition. Also, partitions may include one or more elongated, vertically extending covers that close off the partition frame at end-of-run locations. Various mounting arrangements have been developed to secure such cover panels to the partition frame. However, existing mounting arrangements may not provide a secure attachment of the cover, and furthermore, may interfere or prevent vertical wiring within the partition panel.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to have a cover panel and mounting arrangement alleviating the above-identified drawbacks of prior arrangements.
One aspect of the present invention is to provide a clip for retaining a cover to a partition frame member of the type having openings on opposite side faces. The clip includes an elongated flexible member having a U-shape defining a base portion and a pair of arms extending therefrom. Each arm includes an end portion extending inwardly, and having a shape that permits reception of the end portions in openings of a partition frame member to thereby retain the clip on the partition frame in an orientation wherein the base portion is spaced-apart from the partition frame member to permit vertical routing of utility lines along the partition frame member and through the clip.
Another aspect of the present invention is a partition panel including a partition frame having at least one vertical frame member at a side edge of the partition frame. An end cover forms a vertically-extending passageway for routing of utility lines. A clip supports the end cover on the vertical frame member, and the clip has a base portion with a pair of arms extending from the base portion to form a U-shape. The arms engage the vertical frame member and position the base away from the vertical frame member to permit vertical routing of utility lines within the vertically-extending passageway along the vertical frame member and through the clip.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is a clip for retaining an elongated end cover on a vertical frame member of a partition frame. The clip is formed from a flexible wire, and has a base portion and flexible arms extending therefrom. Each arm has an end portion configured to engage a vertical frame member to support an end cover and also permit vertical routing of utility lines between the cover and vertical frame member.
These and other advantages of the present invention will be further understood and appreciated by those skilled in the art by reference to the following written specification, claims, and appended drawings.